prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Pro Wrestling Returns
September 15, 2005 November 13, 2007 February 8, 2008 | series = Fire Pro Wrestling | genre = | ratings = | modes = Single player, multiplayer | platforms = PlayStation 2 }} 'Fire Pro Wrestling Returns, or ''FPR''', is a wrestling video game that was released in 2005 in Japan, and was released on November 13, 2007 in North America and February 8, 2008 in Italy. The game is part of the ''Fire Pro Wrestling series. As the title suggests, the game marks Spike's return to 2D wrestling games. Some time after Spike released its 3D "King of Colosseum II" wrestling game for the Sony PlayStation 2, the publisher announced their 2003 PlayStation 2 title Fire Pro Wrestling Z would be the end of the Fire Pro Wrestling series. Features Like other titles in the Fire Pro Wrestling series, Fire Pro Wrestling Returns distinguishes itself from other wrestling games by focusing on timing and complex strategy, as opposed to the button-mashing tactics with which most wrestling gamers are familiar for 2-D games. Agetec released an official North American port of the game on November 13, 2007. Fire Pro Wrestling Returns offers a roster of 327 wrestlers from a variety of real-life wrestling companies. Using a sophisticated design mode, the game also allows players to build and wrestle with or against 500 additional characters. Players can create custom wrestling rings, belts, promotions, and referees. Character customization Unlike a number of previous Fire Pro titles, Returns does not imitate rosters of American wrestling companies like World Wrestling Entertainment, although the AWG Organization in the game does have many characters that look just like various known legends from WWE, WCW, ECW, and TNA. Also, the game's hefty stockpile of template heads, bodies, clothes and accessories has allowed American wrestling fans to recreate many of their favorite wrestling superstars accurately with great ease, and make them available for download online. As reported by IGN, Returns supplies new customizing tools, such as a "Face Layer" feature that allows players to create a wrestler's face using multiple objects. Hundreds of wrestler faces are available, including those of many historical wrestlers. Players can add up to two layers of facial accessories, including hair styles, visors, beards, helmets and tattoos. "One example starts with a base face, adds a mohawk... and finishes off with a colorful mask," IGN.com's review stated. Returns provides 1,649 wrestling moves to choose from when customizing a character and the game's engine allows you to give the character complicated logic instructions dictating how the character behaves in a variety of situations. Other new features *The game allows the player to create up to 500 wrestlers. *The creation of custom titles is now possible as a new belt editing feature is added. *A new logo making feature allows players to create accurate logos and symbols. These logos can be used to design their own ring and federation. *Smaller indy promotions and wrestlers are featured in the default roster. *Factions can be adjusted to reflect heel or face alignments. *Up to 4 preset match setups for most game modes can be saved. *New death match types. *Post-match attacks make a comeback as players can continue to attack their opponents after the match has ended. *Sprites are designed larger than in previous Fire Pro games. External links *Forum Category:Fire Pro Wrestling video games